PotLuck
by pinkwasteland
Summary: Breaking up and getting back together. Short and sweet. BBRAE fluff. (image not mine: the amazing Gretel Lusky, gretlusky)


**A little BS story based on the last 5 minutes of a very cheesy and romantic season finale of one of my favorite web series, 'Pot Luck', which I HIGHLY recommend. (The episode is called "thoroughly welcomed to wellington")**

 **Couldn't decide which character fit which part better, so I wrote it both ways.** **I had to really tweak this to make it fit TT, so if it doesn't really make sense in some parts, thats why. Put in one chapter cuz I'm lazy.**

 **WRITTEN FOR A FANFIC100 THAT I AM CURRENTLY TAKING SUGGESTIONS** **FOR! **updated for slight edits 6/6****

* * *

"It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault." He reached out for her but she threw up her hands, and he could almost see the tears welling in her eyes.

"No, this is your fault! You took a risk to protect me and it cost _Robin!_ You put him in danger. Now he's the one who's suffering all because you can't let me go." She stabbed the last five words into him with a finger to his chest.

"Raven I'm sor-"

"No Beastboy, no! Don't you get it? This whole… _thing_ between us, it's over! Done with. I feel nothing for you. Not anymore."

As if too prove her point, she grabbed him by the face and kissed him for the briefest moment. "See? I feel nothing." She turned to walk away from him, away from this life. She would find Robin on her own.

"Raven, I love you!"

She turned to stare at him with a cold face. "You should have figured that out years ago."

"Rae, wait!"

"No." She could hear him following her, his boots slapping against wet pavement.

"But, look!"

"No!"

"Look, Raven, just look!" he grabbed her by the arm.

She turned to yell at him, but instead saw what her teammate had been so insistently pointing at, or rather, who. It was Robin, walking toward them with a limp and a broken smile. Her heart broke for him just a bit.

She turned toward Beastboy, her heart shattering with so many emotions; and his rushing in and seeming to fill in the cracks; she wanted to cry. But instead, kissed him. And when she pulled away she realized she didn't regret it at all. In fact, it felt like something so very human, for a change.

"Let's go home."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Did you mean it?"

She could see the blush rising to his face, and although she already knew the answer, she wanted to hear it on his lips.

But he knows her all too well apparently, because he smirks at her instead. "Did you?"

She blushes and looks away, knowing this playful banter will get them nowhere, but unsure how to break the pattern.

He does it for her, "Look Rae, I get it. I've been a jerk. And If you're really happy… I guess I'll just have to suck it up."

And the spiteful part of her wants to tell him good riddance, but that part is buried too deep under the landslide of other, more mushy feelings for her to hear its voice. Instead, all she can feel is how perfectly normal it is to be sitting next to him, pressed shoulder to shoulder against the hallway of the medical wing, an already mending Robin resting inside.

"And if I'm not happy?"

She can feel the churn of emotions inside him, and suddenly he's leaning over her, a hand pressed on the wall by her head and whispering provocatively in her ear, "Then you can come shack up with me where your happiness is my pleasure."

His smirk is a sin and she has to look away before it eats at her resolve.

"Rae, I know this thing between us isn't perfect. But its the best thing I've ever had."

He kisses her gently on the cheek before pulling away, a familiar fang and a goofy smile beaming back at her. Once again, she's smitten.

_RR_BB_RR_BB_RR_BB_

* * *

BB—RR—BB—RR—BB—RR

"Don't be mad, it was a long shot." Raven watches him pace, and she can feel the storm brewing inside him, almost see his emotions bursting at the seams. "No one would think to put a bomb here. I only suggested it because it's _literally_ the last place I'd look for one."

Her weak attempt at humor went unnoticed.

She licks her lips, "Cops will be crawling all over the city by now. They'll find it. I bet it's a dud anyway."

Still no response.

She tries to sound encouraging, "Come home, Beastboy."

He ignores her once more, but stops his pacing to walk right past her, intent in his eye.

"Beastboy, please! We can fix this, we can-"

"No! We can't do anything. It's you! You're the problem, you're the reason. Don't you get why I can't be near you? It stirs up old feelings and you _know_ it! You've been trying to use it to your advantage this whole time. Well I've had it! I'm through with you, and I'm through helping you out."

"Beastboy, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sure. You're always sorry Rae. Sorry for keeping secrets, sorry for messing around with me, sorry for breaking my heart, or my favorite, sorry for not loving me back." His voice was like claws on her skin, ripping her apart inside.

"Please Beastboy, it's different now, I -." She stepped forward, attempting to comfort him before he brushed her off.

He put up a hand to silence her, "It's too late, Raven. I'm over you. I've moved on. I feel nothing." and if to prove his point, he clasp her face between his palms and pressed their lips together harshly. He wanted to show her the spark between them had died out the last time she'd broken his heart. He would not be fooled again.

He pushed her away, and wondered if she had the same fleeting thought that their last kiss would be on such bad terms. "See? Nothing!" He was almost proud of himself. "Goodbye Raven." he took a step back from her, turning to leave. "If the world is ending, I better be your last call."

She feels like she's floating in space, tethered to nothing. She can't be alone like that. Not again.

"Beastboy, I love you!"

He stops, and turns to look her in the eye, blood boiling beneath his skin. "You should have figured that out years ago."

It's almost a full minute before he hears, "Wait Beastboy, look!"

"Go away."

"Just look!

He wants to fly off, but before he can will himself into transformation, she's grabbing him by the arm. And when she twists him around, all protests die in his throat.

"You found it." He breathed, and somewhere between her grinning face and the beeping machinery she was already dismantling; it occurred to him that maybe the world wasn't such a terrible, empty place after all. Especially when he was with a girl like her.

A girl like her…

He leaned forward, meeting her halfway to wrap her in his arms, feeling her nails rake up his spine. He breathes her in, even through all this rain he can still smell _her._

When they part he catches something wild in her eye, something he'd only seem in himself.

"Let's go home."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Did you mean it?" His question is hesitant, almost hoping he hadn't spoken loud enough for her to hear.

"Did you?" she quipped, reminding him of a time where teasing had been their only form of communication. But they weren't kids anymore, and he desperately needed a real answer.

The both chuckle nervously at each other, his hand finding the back of his neck.

She broke the silence, "Look, I get it, I've been a jerk. And if you're really happy then I'll just have to suck it up."

He paused, looking down at his shoes before finding the courage to look back at her. "And if I'm not happy?"

She closed the gap between them quickly, carefully taking his hands in hers, "Then stay here, with me."

His heart did a flip in his stomach, and he wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement.

"Gar, I'm not perfect, but we built this team together, we have a life together. There's something here for you to call home."

The Tower glints in the distance, catching light from a passing boat. It gives him a hint at her expression in the pitch black; in it he can see everything he's always wanted. The only thing he's ever wanted.

He smiles softly, pressing up against her, "It's only home because I have you."


End file.
